The present invention relates to electronic ignition guns, and more particularly to such an electronic ignition gun which produces little friction resistance when the press control switch is pressed, so that a stable flow of fuel gas can be released from a gas valve for burning.
Regular electronic ignition guns are commonly comprised of a press control switch for ignition control, and a gas lever for fuel gas release control. When the press control switch is pressed to ignite a fire, the gas lever is simultaneously pulled open, permitting fuel gas to be released from a gas lighter for burning. Because the press control switch is stopped against the gas lever, high friction resistance is produced when the press control switch is moved relative to the gas lever, therefore much effort shall be applied to the press control switch during the operation. Furthermore, when the press control switch is pressed, it tends to tilt toward one side, thereby causing fuel gas unable to be smoothly released from the gas lighter.